kalyeseryefandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Nidora
'Lola Nidora '''is the former primary antagonist, now a Deuteragonist in the KalyeSerye. She is the employer of Yaya Dub. is a wealthy and well-off woman. She graduated in Ateneo de Municipal in Spain majoring in Philosophy, Language, Culture and History, she also went to Universidad Central de Madrid in 1878, and during that time, she was given the ''Sobra Saliente (Most Outstanding) Award. Lola Nidora is also philanthropist and one of the most wealthy people in the world in the 1900's. She also uses lines such as Babala, Asawa ni Babalu (Babala, wife of Babalu) - which derived from the comedian actor Babalu and Babalu's real life wife/widow Lalaine Sarmiento - and Sa Tamang Panahon (In the Right Time), which refers the on-screen personal encounter of AlDub as it's the expected or unexpected time. She has a mannerism that she acts and talks like Filipino comedian Babalu when she is stressed. For some unknown reason, Lola Nidora is against Alden and Yaya Dub's love. When she was about to reveal her reason, her Book of Secrets was stolen by a Mystery Caller. She agreed to make Yaya Dub marry Frankie Arinolli in exchange of the ransom money for the Book of Secrets. The wedding turned out to be a hoax. Lola Nidora was reportedly courted by such figures as Adolf Hitler, Charlie Chaplin and Saddam Hussein but she repudiated them all. Her maiden name, Zobeyala, is based after Zobel de Ayala family, one of richest families in the Philippines. Nidora, Tidora and Tinidora are referred to as Kalye's Angels (also as Calle's Angels) which is a spoof to the television and film franchise Charlie's Angels. She later approves Alden for Yaya Dub in Episode 53. for her granddaughter escaped with Alden.]] Family * Lola Tidora and Tinidora (Triplet Sister) * Duhrizz (grand daughter) * Doktora Dora the Explorer (grand daughter) * Doña Ariana-Miley Zobeyala (mother) Enemies * Alden (formerly) * Yaya Dub (formerly) * Celia * Duhrizz * Frankie Amoi Arenoli * Lola Babah (temporarily) * Cindy Kourvikova * Yaya Dove Quotes * "Hindi 'yan sasali sa raishing divas, magdedate yan." * "Tidora Mas Maganda Simple." * (Tidora's Make-over for Yaya Dub a Blusang Itim inspired Thick Eyebrows and Red Lipstick) "Pagsusuotin mo ba 'yan ng blusang itim?" * "Ang pag-ibig nararamdaman, hindi ipinagbibili" * "Bago ka mag trouble trouble trouble, tigilan mo na yan" * "Rogelio, Rogelio, Rogelio" * "Hindi lahat ng bagay instant noodles!" * "Ang pag-ibig, kahit di kayo magkapiling, nararandaman" * "Mas maganda ang mga bagay pinagtitiyagaan at dumarating sa tamang panahon." * "Bakit Ganon?, Hinanap ko naman? Pero di Makita!" (crying and doing a walling act.) * "Fansign Na love na, Text-text lang kayo na?! Ano 'To? * "Ang Apo KOOOO!!!" (Alden and Yaya Dub runaway at Lola Babah's Mansion) * "Tidora!, Tidora!" * "You Hate me?, you hate me Oo You hate me? Pero sandali maiintindihan Mo ako yayaa!" * "Babala... asawa ni... Babalu" Lola Nidora's portrayals * Wally Bayola * Pauleen Luna-Sotto (AlDub: Sa Tamang Panahon) * Maine Mendoza (Post war in 1945) Category:Antagonists Category:Triplets Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Former Antagonists Category:Tritagonist Category:Deuteragonist